1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cold-water soluble gelatin powders, such as dessert mixes, which readily disperse and dissolve in tap water having a temperature as low as 45.degree. F.
The art has long recognized the need for cold-water soluble gelatin products as there is a growing demand for all categories of food products which can be fully prepared and ready for consumption in the shortest period of time. The vast majority of gelatin dessert mixes which are currently available require the use of hot water to dissolve the gelatin and extended times, on the order of from about 2 to about 4 hours, to permit them to achieve the proper consistency for eating. Thus, these products are often viewed as inconvenient because they require the use of hot water and also because of the extended setting time before they can be enjoyed. Because of this, many consumers who enjoy eating gelatin desserts and salads forego thier use because they perceive them as too inconvenient.
2. Background Art
Various prior art disclosures are directed to the production of cold-water soluble gelatin and cold-water soluble gelatin dessert mixes; however, none of these prior art inventions have had a significant effect in the marketplace. It has been known for some time, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,819,970 to Steigmann, that a gelatin material which is soluble in cold water may be prepared by drying (e.g. spray drying, drum drying, or freeze drying) an aqueous gelatin solution in a manner which preserves the gelatin in a molecularly dispersed amorphous form rather than the usual crystalline form. Use of amorphous gelatin material has, however, led to problems of clumping, poor dispersibility and/or foaming when the gelatin particles are mixed with cold water via simple mixing techniques such as stirring with a spoon or fork. In addition prior amorphous gelatin-containing dessert mixes were found not to be easily dispersible and soluble in water under 60.degree. F.
In an effort to overcome some of the problems associated with the use of amorphous gelatin per se as an ingredient in powdered gelatin dessert mixes the prior art has co-dried gelatin-sugar solutions. Examples of this approach are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,803,548 to Hagerty, 2,841,498 to Cahn et al, 3,362,830 to Addesso, 4,401,685 to Brown et al, 4,407,836 to Bosces et al, an 4,409,255 to Danielson et al. This approach however greatly increases the drying costs, produces a gelatin composition which is not suitable for use in sugar-free products, and does not produce a gelatin material composition which is soluble and/or dispersible in water as low as 50.degree. F.
The functionality of amorphous gelatin per se has been sought to be improved via various additive, grinding or dry-blending techniques. These approaches being set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,819,971 to Gunthardt, 3,595,675 to Ash et al and 3,930,052 to De Brou et al. None of the techniques has however permitted the production of a powdered cold-water soluble gelatin-dessert composition which can be readily dispersed and dissolved in water as low as even 50.degree. F. By means of the present invention this desirable goal has now been achieved.